A SUPPOSEDLY Funny Story
by BelindaBlackfalcon
Summary: (A little DHr) Its just a story of Hermione's day. It's really short so it's worth five minutes of your time, I hope. Review! (PS: My spelling is kinda bad so forgive me if I have spelling errors)


Hermione woke up to another odinary day in Hogwarts. It was 6.00 a.m., her usual time to wake up. She brushed her teeth and got ready to go to the library. Hermione gathered all her books, as usual, brushed her hair to make it as neat as possible without using any potions, as usual of course. Walked to the library to read on some subject about magic which fascinated so much, as usual. Told The Fat Lady the password as usual and continued her way to the library, reading- wait, REreading Hogwarts The History, bumping to a few people who was on their way to The Great Hall for some really strong coffee, as usual. Hermione seemed to be facing another odinary boring day at Hogwarts. Of course Hermione would NEVER admit her usual routine was even a little boring.  
  
When Hermione reached the library, she did her usual reading (different topic of course) in her usual seat in the usual table that she usually sat. She just wished that Voldemort would attack someone instead of keeping quiet AS USUAL. She opened her copy of The Daily Prophet (that a particularly stout owl that loked a lot like Pig a.k.a. Pidgewidgeon just delivered) and read the usual complaints that Death Eaters were burning down houses, kidnapping children and eating them, causing temporaily earthquakes and so on. There were even people that claimed they saw Voldemort strolling down their street (apparently whistling some eerie horror muggle movie theme song) and even one said that they saw Voldemort in a tutu. (the certain person also claimed to be temporaily blind after seeing such a scene) Hermione shook her head at such ridiculous comments.  
  
'Next, they would be even claiming they saw Death Eaters in Teletubbies Shows they accidentally came upon when visiting their muggle born friends who had newborns.' thought Hermione.  
  
At exactly 8.00 a.m., Hermione got up, gathered her books and did her usual walk to The Great Hall and greeting the usual amount of people. When she entered The Great Hall she saw something that was definitely out of odinary. Sitting at her usual table was two sixth year Gryffindors kissing. One male one female of course. It was Seamus Finnigan and Lavender Brown. Hermione's jaw dropped in suprise. All the staff were watching them- some with amused smiles, some with shocked expressions and one certain teacher (Professor Snape) with a glare that could burn through the walls of The Great Hall. But none of the staff were trying to stop them.  
  
Hermione edged to her seat, eyes glued on the still-kissing couple.  
  
'That- No wait. THIS is weird...' Hermione thought, eyes still on the couple like everyone else in the hall. 'And digusting!'  
  
Unnoticed to everyone, (except Dumbledore who in fact knew everything, no matter what position he was in) Draco Malfoy slipped into the seat next to Hermione. (which was empty... 'Wait a minute, where's Ron and Harry?' thought Hermione suspiciously.)  
  
"Want a kiss like that, Granger?"  
  
Hermione pulled out of her trance and looked at Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Malfoy." she said distastefully.  
  
"Yes, me. Do you want me to repeat my offer which all the girls in Hogwarts would kill for?" he asked arrogantly.  
  
"What happened to the 'All mudbloods must die! Die I tell you! Die! Especially you Granger!' motto?" she asked casually.  
  
"Well lets just say," said Draco Malfoy, pretending to think for a few seconds. "I changed it temporaily to another motto for the time being. So about my offer..."  
  
"The day I kiss you is the day Harry kisses Pansy." Hermione retorted.  
  
As if on cue, Harry entered The Great Hall. He looked very sleepy, and unable to walk straight. He tripped and accidentally landed on Pansy, kissing her. (accidentally, of course) Harry suddenly was wide awake and fainted after he realised what he had done. Strangely, Pansy did not respond to what had happened but continued staring at the kissing couple.  
  
Draco looked at Hermione and raised one eyebrow.  
  
"The day has arrived."  
  
"No way. On that particular day which will never arrive, those two will have to kiss for more than one hour. And not come up for air."  
  
One and a half hour later.... (well, at least it seemed one and a half hour had passed!)  
  
"Well?" asked Draco, munching on some toast.  
  
Hermione eyed Draco suspiciously. "You didn't stop time did you?"  
  
Stopping time is stopping time for everyone in a certain area except for the spell caster. It was not a very difficult spell but if preformed in a area where there is a anti-time stopping place charm (like shop) it is impossible. Not only that- it was a very ancient spell and the only book that has information about it is in the Restricted Section part of Hogwarts. She had not been in The Great Hall while Draco had performed the spell though, so the spell did not affect her.  
  
"Ask no questions and I'll tell you no lies." said Draco twirling his fork in circles. "Besides, you didn't say that I cannot stop time, did you?"  
  
"ARGH!" Hermione shouted, frustrated. "Okay! One quick kiss."  
  
Hermione leaned and brushed her lips against Draco's.  
  
"What a lousy kiss." mocked Draco. "Well, of course. I should have expected it from someone like you."  
  
Furious, Hermione grabbed his chin and gave him a more *ahem* kiss.  
  
"Boring." stated Draco as casually as he could although we all know he is obviously lying...  
  
With that sentence, Hermione pounced angrily on Draco and *ahem*.  
  
At the same time, Ron entered The Great Hall and saw Draco and Hermione *doing things* and Seamus and Lavender kissing. Ron stared at the two couples at a few seconds before collapsing in a dead faint.  
  
-The End!  
  
Review! And read my story, 'Dearest Ron'! 


End file.
